mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Boquise
|image = File:Tophat.jpg |imagewidth = 100px |caption = - |aka = Sir Boquise |joindate = March 2013 |firstmafia = Disney Movie Mafia 2 (Era 8) |alias = Bo, Que, Quise, Quiz |wikiname = User:Boquise |merits = Player, Host |awards = MVP of Languages Mafia, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Mafia, Mafia All Stars 3.1 |hosted = Mafia - World War 3 A Mafia Carol Attack on Titan Mafia! |cohosted = Trust }} Player bio Name(s): , Bo, Que, Quise, Quiz, Sir Boquise <- I love that one! First Mafia Game: Disney Movie Mafia 2 (Era 8) On MafiaManiac: Boquise Favorite Games: One of my first Mafia games ever. It was a very long time ago when I was a young chap and we played it at a camp. I saw in my best friend's eyes and gestures that he was a baddie, I however was a regular goodie with no abilities. I decided to help him and clean him off suspicion. It ended with that the other townies lynched me in the final round, making the mafia gain majority. Their faces was hilarious. Now when I have matured I see how extremely lame this was to my fellow townies. But in my defense; I was 11 and we had played like 5 rounds of Mafia that evening. I wanted to make some mischief. Other notes: * Prefers playing as: Anything goes * Favourite part of Mafia: The deduction! * Known flaws: Dislikes making votes without much knowledge * Member of: Died N1 Club, Bullseye Club Awards and Recommendations *MVP of Languages Mafia *MVP of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Mafia *MVP of Mafia All Stars 3.1 Hosted Mafias On BrainDen (BD) - On MafiaManiac (MM) *Mafia - World War 3 *Trust (with ShadowAngel) *A Mafia Carol *Attack on Titan Mafia! Mafia Record Overall 22-25 Goodie 11-11 *Era 8.1 MM *#Final Fantasy Battle II - Lost - Killed end of game *#Disney Movie Mafia 2 - Lost - Killed end of game *#Retro Mafia - Lost - Killed end of game *#Slender: The Mafia - Lost - Killed N4 *#Blackout Mafia - Won - Survived *#Mafia vs Mafia - Won - Killed N3 *#Dying of the Light Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *#Monk Mafia - Won - Killed N4 *#Mafia of Swordsmen - Lost - Lynched D7 *#Dying of the Light Mafia 2 - Lost - Lynched D4 *#Sesame Street Mafia - Won - Lynched D2 *#Paper Mario Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 9.1 MM *#Cardcaptor Sakura Mafia - Lost - Survived *#Yoshi Island Mafia - Won - Killed N5 *#Post Restriction Mafia - Lost - Killed N4 *#Cardcaptor Sakura Mafia II - Won - Killed N2 *#Meme Mafia - Won - Lynched D5 *#Blind Bloodbath Mafia - Lost - Survived *#Persona 4 Mafia - Won - Survived *#Meme Mafia 2 - Lost - Killed N5 *#Stargate Mafia: Infiltration 1.1 - Won - Survived *#The Walking Dead - Won - Killed N4 Baddie 4-4 *Era 8.1 MM *#Lolcats the 2th - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Fringe Mafia : War of the Worlds - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Dual Personality Mafia 2 - Lost - Lynched D2/Lynched D5 *#Digimon Adventures Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *#Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 1 - Won - survived *Era 9.1 MM *#Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Mafia - Won - survived *#X-mas Gifts Mafia - Won - survived *#Slick's Kitchen Mafia - Won - Survived Indy 2-4 *Era 9.1 MM *#Halloween Mafia V - Lost - Lynch D1 *#Doctor Who Mafia - Lost - Survived *#Farmers Mafia! - Won - Recruited & Survived *#Mafia All Stars 3.1 - Won - Survived, MVP *#Mafia World - Lost - Killed N2 *#Mafia:The Musical: Part Two: The Producers' Revenge! - Lost - Survived Other Faction 4-6 *Era 8.1 MM *#Zodiac Mafia - Won - Survived *#Kingdom Hearts Mafia 2 - Lost - Killed N4 *#Languages Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 9.1 MM *#Hunger Games Mafia - Lost - Lynched D8 *#The Hazards of Love Mini Mafia - Won - Survived *#Dungeons & Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 *#Mafia All Stars III - Lost - Killed N2 *#Dungeons & Mafia II - Lost - Killed Phase 5 *#Devil Survivor 2 Mafia - Lost - Survived *#Winter Olympics Mafia - Won - Survived __NOWYSIWYG__